Message in a Bottle
by SomeWhereFarOff
Summary: Walking across the beach of Destiny Island, Leon finds a message in a bottle. LxC & RxS Chapter Two up!
1. Message in a Bottle

SWOF: My sister did this

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this.

* * *

Leon sat on the edge of the beach, feet bare, letting the waves roll over them. Foot prints that were earlier left by children started to disappear, the hot white sand over lapping them. This was the last day he would be here; Leon sighed, and looked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of silver hair that would tell him it was time to leave. Summer Vacation went to fast, to Leon's opinion. Destiny Island, Leon decided, was way better than Radiant Garden, with its quiet atmosphere, and not many people were here. With stormy blue eyes, Leon looked at the ocean one last time before putting on his boots.

Leon was neat by nature. So when walking along the beach, he would pick litter on the way. When he got towards the end of the beach, where a steep cliff would divide the beach from the town, he gave the litter to an old man like he always did. Walking back the same path, his foot prints leaving a trail, he watched the waves hit the sand. This is paradise, he decided, when he saw a flock of seagulls.

The ocean was beautiful, water so clear and it sparkled when the sun was high up. But, it was more beautiful in the evening, when the sky was pinkish and the waves weren't as high. Leon wouldn't mind living here.

Time passed as the sun started to set, giving the ocean an almost angelic glow. _"When you get married Leon" his mother said once they arrived. "You should bring your wife to Destiny Island, wouldn't that be romantic?" _The Leonharts were romantic by heart. His father was neither rich nor handsome, but he was able to make the prettiest girl in his high school fall for him. Soon they married and had kids, but that didn't stop them for going out for their anniversaries and then there were family vacations. Leon had got his mother's hair color; brown, and his father's eyes, but after a car accident 5 years ago, left a scar running down his face. Riku Leonhart was an exception. His silver hair was silky, that reached past his shoulders. His aquamarine eyes would make girls, and guys, swoon. He was adopted when they walked across the orphanage, giving charity like they always did.

But, because Leon was as straight as a circle, he wouldn't be bringing his "wife" here. Not that their parents don't know, meaning Riku was as straight as he was.

"Leon! It's time to go" his brother Riku waved at him, Leon waved back.

Savoring the fresh air and the cold breeze, Leon looked at the ocean. Because Leon was neat by nature, he didn't like people littering, or litter on the ground. So when he spotted a bottle being pushed by the waves, he waited. When it was close enough, within reach without stepping in the water, he reached out. What surprised him was that, the bottle was not empty. There was a message in the bottle.

* * *

SWOF: Well…that was…um…entertaining. Yes, my sister wrote this, so I don't know about you but I thought this was pretty good. Anyways, Ciao! 


	2. Two equals One

**SWOF**: Credit to sister!!

"Hey, Cloud…" wearing dark green jean shorts with a matching top, Yuffie Kusaragi, a seemingly energetic person that ate possibly too much sugar, prodded her blonde haired, blued eyed friend. "Why are you still looking at that note?" when she got no reaction, or was simply ignored, she poked him in the ribs. Hard.

"Ow…" the blond, Cloud Strife, jumped in his seat. The folded letter in his hands dropped silently on the table. "You know that hurts" he shut his eyes before opening them seconds later, rubbing his side. "And it's not a note" giving her a half-hearted glare, "it's a letter" he finished, clutching the letter in his hands again.

"Sure…" Yuffie replied sarcastically, hands folded behind her head, she whistled an innocent tune. "You know Cloud, you shouldn't have broken up with Sephiroth" She glanced at her friend briefly, seeing no sign of emotion she continued, "Might as well, you know. You're always, always looking at that letter, so what gives?"

Cloud cast a weary glance, putting away the ripped letter in a glass bottle.

"You always fall for the romantic types, not that it's a bad thing" she quickly added. "It's just common sense people break up because, it's either their boyfriend or cheating…" she trailed off.

Cloud cast a 'go-on-with-it' look. His pale slender fingers drummed the smooth glass of the dinner table.

"Right" Yuffie muttered. "So, what I'm trying to ask is" she took a deep breath, hands slammed against the glass table. "Do you still love him?"

A pause, "No" but his eyes betrayed him. "No" he repeated, "I despise him" Yuffie wavered, taken back.

"I guess that's to be expected" Yuffie said, unsure. "Well, hurry up, we're going to be late for school" she threw him his blue backpack, dragging him by his elbow. "We'll meet Aerith on the way" she smiled at him.

Cloud slowly, let a small smile slip.

(&)&)&)&)&)&)

_August 18, it was my birthday and also the day I found the letter when I was walking across the beach. Sephiroth, my silver haired boyfriend, was leaving to inherit his father's business, which was over seas. I didn't like long distance relationships so I broke our relationship off. Sephiroth was an obsessive type so he didn't quite agree._

_But…_

_Walking home late from one of my trips to the supermarket, I happened to bump into him. He was with someone else though. They were talking in quiet, harsh whispers. Though I didn't hear most of the conversation I did learn that he has been cheating on me ever since we started going out when I was 13. I wasn't sad, per say, I was more angry. _

_May 21__st__ was the day he left. I didn't bother to see him go off, he was older than me by 2 years, he can take care of himself. So, on August 18__th__ I happen to be the only one on the beach, heck it was 10 at night. It was probably fate that I found the bottle washed ashore that same day. I had read it while sitting on the cold sand, letting the breeze tousle my hair, because the beautiful cursive writing was without a doubt, Sephiroth's._

_May 22_

_My dearest Cloud,_

_I'm missing you, my darling; I was heartbroken when you didn't see me off. But it doesn't matter, because you're always beside. The cold hearted words you spoke the last time we met made my heart ache. I yearn to say sorry for what I have done, but I know you will never forgive me for what I did to ever hurt you. Though, when I look out of my window as I right this letter I see the ocean and sky that remind me of you're eyes. Sometimes I would go there, listening to the waves as they hit against the rocks. This was the same feeling I feel whenever I'm near you._

_But that was where it ended. Sephiroth was the romantic type so I should have expected he would do something as dramatic as this. Though I yearn to learn what the other part of the letter said, curiosity did kill the cat. A sudden thought struck me, did he write more?_

(&)&)&)&)&)&)

_Sometimes when I pass by the park, I would pick your favorite kind of flower: lilies; and set it in my office. And sometimes when I'm having a rough day, I would remember the times we had, your smile would always lightened my mood up. In my dreams, where I feel closer to you, I always dream the first time we met. You were sitting on the park bench alone. You were so beautiful then, the sun reflected your blue irises. Your blond spikes were slightly damp, maybe from an early shower. The scenario couldn't have been better; clear skies, warm weather and the sun was starting to set. The memory was still fresh in my mind, like it was just yesterday. But when I think about us now, the memory seems so far away. I'm not asking for forgiveness, just one more chance, Cloud._

_Sephiroth_

Mrs. Leonhart sighed contently, "This is so romantic" she said one morning during breakfast. "I still can't believe you found this Leon. Even though the half of the letter is ripped, it's turning yellow, meaning it's been written for years now" Mrs. Leonhart winked at her son. "Every time I read this, it makes our romantic dates seem dull" she teased her husband.

"Though something must have happened to them" Riku said through a mouthful of bread, earning a disapproving look. "What? It says, 'I'm not asking for forgiveness just one more chance'" he pointed at the last line. "And what kind of name is Cloud" Riku scoffed, bread crumbs flying everywhere. "Parents must have been on drugs."

"Now Riku, that's not very nice" Mr. Leonhart scolded.

"Yeah Riku" Mrs. Leonhart piped. "I think Cloud is a cute name" she turned her smile to her eldest son. "And this person Sephiroth is talking about, sounds like Leon's type" with special effects, she added a devious smirk.

"Hurry up before you're late for school" Mr. Leonhart said, saving Leon from further embarrassment which he was rather thankful.

"Hey Leon" Leon turned around, facing his mother while fixing his shoes. "Maybe you should put that letter in your school newspaper" she said. "You've been keeping this letter for so long. I'm sure the newspaper club will let you" She laughed at her son's expression; most of the newspaper club consisted of his fan club anyways. "Bye honey" she waved them off, chuckling as she closed the door.

(&)&)&)&)&)&)

It was lunch time at Fuyu high school. Taking his tray and setting it on the last table, Cloud sighed contently at the free time. Stretching like a cat, he waited for Yuffie for the 'big' news.

"CLOUD!" speaking of the devil, Yuffie ran through the doors, holding bundles of newspaper. "Cloud…" she sat across from him, the newspapers falling due to her lack of energy from running. "You…you've…got to see…this" she thrust the newspaper that was clutched in her hands and had not have fallen with the rest.

Giving her a suspicious yet questioning look, he quickly browsed through the newspaper. He raised his carton of milk to his lips, not before spitting it right out. Yuffie, who unfortunately, sat across from him got full blast.

"Which school is this?" Cloud asked, coughing.

"Hazumi high school" she with a frown, wiping away the milk with a spare napkin. "But did you see what they put in there" she asked, all the milk seemed to have washed away.

Cloud nodded, looking through Aki and Natsu high school newspapers. "What?" Yuffie raised an eye brow. "They say Tifa Lockhart is currently dating someone" Yuffie noted the sad look in his eyes. She knew how long that Cloud had been crushing on her. Ever since childhood and when Sephiroth left.

"Look Cloud" she said, catching his attention. "I don't know why you even like Tifa Lockhart" she made a disgusted face before greeting the brunette, Aerith, who just joined them. "She never helped, heck I don't think she knows you even exist!"

"Thanks for the encouragement" Cloud said sarcastically, eating his sandwich. "I guess I should get over her…" Yuffie nodded vigorously and Aerith smiled, wiping her mouth generously.

"Are we going to visit Zack today?" Aerith asked her soft voice breaking the silence. She was wearing the pink dress that she had quit wearing years ago.

"Yep" Yuffie said, though she had a smile on her face, they could see through her façade. "After school?"

"Don't we always?" Cloud muttered, dumping his tray.

"Yeah" the brunette replied softly, hands entwined she followed her two best friends, all three thinking the same thought.

_We miss you…Zack._

* * *

**SWOF**: Can anyone tell me the connection between the four schools? If someone gets it right, they get a free cookie and a kiss from Cloud-y! 


End file.
